1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refillable ink ribbon cartridge for use in an electronic typewriter or a printer and more particularly, to an ink ribbon cartridge for use in an electronic typewriter which includes a changeable feed spool replaced through a side opening and a winding spool about which is wound a used ribbon which is taken out of the cartridge through a bottom opening of the cartridge, whereby the used cartridge can be reused without creating waste materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of disposal ink ribbon cartridges are well known in the art. For example, in such disposal ink ribbon cartridges, the feed spool and the winding spool are operatively maintained the resilience of an ink ribbon by a feed spool spring as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,554 to Nally et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,623 to Gasser. However, such ink ribbon cartridges are incapable of allowing replacement of the feed spool and must be thrown away with the used ribbon after one use so as to create large amounts of waste materials.